


Under the Blanket of Night

by LokiLover84



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Two alphas together is forbidden. They know that, but when the moon and stars come out, love prevails over all society's rules.





	Under the Blanket of Night

They're not supposed to do this. It’s not only looked down upon, it’s also taboo. Not quite official law, but society would shun them nonetheless. 

 

It’s more common among omegas to seek out other omegas, to form bonds beyond friendship, to hold and love, but they’re omegas, and that is just their nature. 

 

It’s bullshit, but it’s the catch-22 of judgement. 

 

But nobody knows. During the light of day, they don’t look at each other this way, their glances are brief, smiles are just a bit more forced, and they have to keep their bodies from drifting toward one another. Luckily for them, they can pass it off as skinship, just another thing idols belonging to the same group do. It’s nothing out of the ordinary, not a bit different from the way Hyuk and Ken, the beta and omega of their group, hang on each other. At least, that’s the way they play it off in front of the camera. 

 

But now, in the mostly-dark room, lit only faintly by a crescent moon outside Wonshik’s curtains, they can’t lie to themselves. Hakyeon took his time getting here tonight, and the clock on the bedside table reads 2:17 am. Plenty of time, he knows, to make the other man fall apart beneath him. 

 

Wonshik usually sleeps deeply, but something inside him knows when Hakyeon opens his own door a fraction of an inch at a time, eyes fixed firmly on the other doors that line the hallway from the living area. They’ve never opened, no curious head has peeked out and asked where their leader is slinking off to in the middle of the night. 

 

Neither of them know what his answer would be if he were ever caught and confronted. 

 

He slides down the hallway, hardly daring to lift his feet from the cool wood floor, in case he brings a step down on a spot that creaks. It takes a long time, decades, to make to to Wonshik’s room, but when he does, he always finds his fellow alpha sitting up in his bed, blankets pooled in his lap, chest bare to the night air and Hakyeon’s gaze, and eyes glinting in the dark. 

 

The door closes behind Hakyeon silently, and in a flash, he crosses the room, claiming Wonshik’s lips in a feral kiss. It’s more teeth than tongue and lips, but they’re both alpha’s, fighting for dominance. In the light of morning, Hakyeon will once again resume his leadership position and Wonshik will submit to it, but tonight it’s possible that he might overpower the older man. 

 

In the end, though, he gives in to Hakyeon, whining as he withdraws his fangs, licking at the shallow cuts on Hakyeon’s lips, and feeling a sense of peace blooming in his chest when he feels Hakyeon’s lips curve slightly. 

 

He’d never admit it, but submission to Hakyeon is coming easier and easier, and Wonshik wonders what it would be like to be an omega and let Hakyeon claim him as mate. 

 

With a moan, he pulls away, his hands coming up to yank at Hakyeon’s shirt hem. The older man huffs out a small laugh before pushing Wonshik’s fingers away and grabbing the fabric, pulling it up over his head and tossing it away. Wonshik’s hands itch and he can’t stop himself from touching the exposed planes of skin before him, caramel chocolate with dusky pink nipples that he knows are extremely sensitive. He ghosts the pads of his fingers over them, and is rewarded with a loud hiss, the muscles underneath twitching. Wonshik grins, a wild smile in the dark, before he wraps his arms around Hakyeon’s waist, pulling him down onto the bed. 

 

Hakyeon knows the dance well by now, and when Wonshik yanks him down, he maneuvers his body so that he’s straddling the younger man’s hips, his hands grabbing at the headboard. It sends electric shocks to his cock and he growls a warning when the warm wetness of Wonshik’s mouth close around one nipple, laving and nipping before drawing back and blowing cool air over the wet skin, making it pucker and the feeling has Hakyeon tossing his head back and shoving his chest forward, silently asking for more. And he’d never admit it, but he wishes he knew what it would be like to be Wonshik’s omega, full of his pups, belly swelling to a gentle mound and tits full of milk, aching for this same touch. How much more sensitive would he be then? He’s willing to bet that, were he an omega, he could cum just from the touch of his alpha on his nipples. 

 

Hakyeon lets Wonshik suck at him a little longer, then pulls away, wiggling until he can pull his pyjama pants down his hips and work them off. Wonshik watches his body undulate, and the sight has him hard in his own pants much too soon. When Hakyeon is fully nude, he surges back up, claiming Wonshik’s mouth in another kiss, wet and open-mouthed, tongues twining in and out of the caverns of their mouths. Wonshik breaks away with a needy moan, and Hakyeon grins, all teeth, as he yanks the covers away, grabbing the waistband of Wonshik’s pyjamas and yanking them roughly down his muscular thighs. His cock springs free to curve gently up over his stomach, and no matter how many times they do this, Hakyeon’s mouth goes slightly dry at the sight. 

 

Wonshik brings a hand up to cover his mouth when Hakyeon swallows his cock down. The feeling of Hakyeon’s throat opening to take him down is a feeling that makes Wonshik’s hips come up off the mattress, a high whine sounding in his chest. Hakyeon glances up at him, a look both amused, because his reaction never changes, and a warning. 

 

_ Quiet.  _

 

Wonshik nods, eyes fluttering shut as Hakyeon starts to bob his head, and Wonshik can’t help but compare it to the omegas he fucks when it’s been too long since Hakyeon has visited his room, his skin too hot and close, the bodies all wrong as he fights to cum, imagining it’s Hakyeon under his hands, Hakyeon crying out when he’s too rough. Those faceless, meaningless encounters pale and fade away when he’s like this, giving himself over to the older man. His free hand comes up to tangle in Hakyeon’s soft hair, fingers held loose, not holding and pulling, a simple warning that he’s close. 

 

Hakyeon thrills when he feels those warm digits on his head. It means he’s being so good for Wonshik, and he gets to taste the younger man when he pulls back at the first pulse of cum into his throat, catching the rest on his tongue and revelling in the taste as he pulls away, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out just far enough for Wonshik to see the white liquid held in the bowl of his tongue before he swallows. 

 

Wonshik never fails to feel the aftershocks that come from Hakyeon showing him his own cum on the older man’s tongue. It’s so  _ wrong,  _ so  _ filthy,  _ an alpha with another alpha’s cum in his mouth. And it sets off lightning in his blood to know it’s his own cum the other alpha accepts without question. 

 

He’s still feeling those sparks when Hakyeon’s hands roll him onto his stomach, pulling his hips into the air as Wonshik is still trying to regulate his breathing, chest rising and falling too fast. There’s a slight shift of the mattress and then the quiet snick of a lube bottle being opened before Wonshik obediently reaches back to spread his cheeks, hissing softly as the cool lube is dribbled over his entrance. Hakyeon trails his hands soothingly down the expanse of his back before one long finger is circling the tight ring of muscle, and they both exhale, shaky breaths matching as Hakyeon breaches him, sinking one finger steadily into the tight heat. Wonshik moans then, a deep sound that has Hakyeon tapping his asscheek in warning with his free hand. Wonshik nods once, teeth sinking into his lower lip as he chokes back the sounds of want and need that he so wants to free. 

 

Hakyeon is always amazed at just how easily Wonshik’s body accepts him, even the first time they’d dared to do this, the other alpha’s body had opened for him like a flower. It’s no different this time, the muscles seeming to retain the memories of all the other nights they’ve come together, and it takes only a handful of minutes before Hakyeon has three fingers inside the younger man, scissoring them, the muscles tightening and relaxing until Hakyeon simply can’t wait anymore. He pulls his fingers free, slowly replacing them with his cock, teeth clenching against the sensation. Wonshik feels like no omega ever, tight and wet with artificial slick, walls fluttering around him in all the right ways. He won’t last long tonight, it’s been a couple of weeks since they’ve been assured enough to do this, so he starts moving as soon as he is fully sheathed. His hips roll, then withdraw before his cock eases back inside. He can’t go fast, no matter how badly he wants to, wants to  _ use  _ Wonshik,  _ wreck  _ him, make him cry out when he hits the younger man’s prostate head on. So instead Hakyeon drops his upper body onto Wonshik’s back, pressing the other alpha into the mattress, hands clenching Wonshik’s hips in a bruising grip as he chases his orgasm. 

 

Wonshik loves the way Hakyeon fills him, the feeling one he wishes he could have every night, but one he’ll settle for whenever he can get it. So he focuses on the withdraw and thrust of the older man’s hips, burying his head in his pillow, hands curling and relaxing around the bars of the headboard. His cock hardens slowly as Hakyeon’s cock brushes against his prostate, a sure sign the older alpha is close to his own orgasm, and he wants Wonshik to cum around him, pushing him to his own release. Wonshik thrusts a hand down to wrap around himself, pumping to the rhythm Hakyeon sets. It doesn’t take long before they’re standing at the edge of a cliff, and Hakyeon’s hot breath fans over Wonshik’s ear as he whispers in a throaty growl. 

 

“Cum for me, Wonshik.”

 

The younger man can’t help but obey, his body shuddering with the force of this second orgasm, his cum streaking the sheets and soft whines escaping with each shuddering breath. The clench of his walls around Hakyeon has his orgasm crashing over him as well, his teeth biting into the tender flesh between Wonshik’s neck and shoulder. But his fangs don’t drop, it’s not a mating bite, his body knowing the difference between alpha and omega no matter how badly he wishes it were otherwise. 

 

When they finally come down from their highs, Hakyeon pulls carefully from Wonshik’s body, snorting softly when the younger man collapses in an exaggeration of exhaustion. Hakyeon grabs the pack of disposable wet cloths from the bedside table drawer, pulling out a handful and wiping the evidence of their lovemaking away. He carries them to the bathroom, burying them in the trash can there, where no one might accidentally stumble across them. When he emerges, he finds Wonshik, already back in his pyjama pants, in the process of changing the sheets, tossing the now dirty ones in the laundry basket across the room before swiftly securing a clean fitted sheet to the mattress and tossing a blanket onto the bed. When he’s finished, he glances up at Hakyeon, who gathers up his own pyjamas and slips back into them. He feels uneasy now, with the other alphas eyes on him, but when he’s finished, Wonshik is there, their arms falling into the familiar embrace that ends these nights, Wonshik’s fingers toying with the soft hair at the nape of Hakyeon’s neck, and Hakyeon’s arms encircling Wonshik’s waist, holding him close. Their foreheads come together, breaths mingling as Hakyeon smiles and Wonshik’s eyes flutter closed. They never say  _ I love you,  _ but in these moments, it’s implied. 

 

The minute stretches out until it breaks, and they step away from one another, the lingering warmth of the other the only reminder that they aren’t really alone as Hakyeon slips out of Wonshik’s door, closing it silently and slipping back to his own room, where he falls into bed for another hour of sleep before his day begins. 

 

In the daylight hours, they control themselves, eyes bright and smiles renewed, joking and laughing as if the night before never happened. The world feels as if it’s bright and new, and the whole of the future is theirs for the taking. No one notices if Wonshik bites his lip one too many times when glancing at Hakyeon, and no one sees when Hakyeon’s touch lingers just a little too long on the other’s neck. At least, that’s what they tell themselves. But the other members of their group aren’t as blind as Hakyeon and Wonshik want them to be, and other secrets are hidden between the stars that make up the constellation of VIXX.


End file.
